Lovestruck
by lollipopXgal
Summary: Beyblade Fanfic. One girl stuck with the blade breakers. Living with guys is obviously not easy. Big chances for drama and especially for crushes and love triangle. Who will this girl fall for?
1. Bowing Down to Kai

**Beyblade Lovestory: Bowing Down To Kai**

_ Where are they? This is the third time, it has happened. Guess I'll have to walk to school alone... _I turned around and began walking for school. _What time is it?_ I stopped and looked at my wrist. _Great! I am not even wearing my watch... _I picked up my pace and began running along the path. _Need to get there before the bell rings or I'll get detention again. _

_ There it is, finally! _Then I stopped straight at the entrance. I held on to the handle, trying to open the door but it didn't budge at all. _It is locked from the outside... _I started banging on the door, perhaps someone will open the door but no one came. _What is wrong with these people?_ _First the bladebreakers, now my school._ _What is happening inside the school...is anyone even inside? _I peeked through the window, looking for any movement in the hallway. It was deserted, no one there at all. _Maybe their someone at the office entrance._

I padded around the building to the main entrance. As I rushed along the way, I heard a loud rustle behind me––it was coming from a tree. I glanced above when something flashed. _What is it?_ I covered my eyes and looked fanatically in the direction. _What is he doing here?_

...

"What are you doing here?" I asked, suspiciously. He jumped down from the branch and fell on to his feet. That never impressed me, in fact, Ray could do that also. I waited for his response but he rolled his eyes and looked away._ He is just wasting my time, I might as well just walk away._

Suddenly he spoke, "What––

"Never mind," I cut him off.

"What are you doing here?" he continued.

"What everyone does... come here to study," I said.

He shot me a weird look and began to chuckle. "Even when their is no school?" he began.

_Huh? Not again! I forgot there's no school, today. He's got me good. I've to make something up, but WHAT? _"hmm... I know that, I just-jjust––

"Don't think I'm stupid, I know you forgot about no school today. Keep your excuses to yourself, Martina," he cut me off.

"Anyways, what are _you_ doing here, Kai?" I asked. _Now I have got the best of you, Kai. How do you like that._ I waved the stray hair strand away from my face. I stared back and smiled.

"The usual," Kai replied. helping people from getting into trouble." _Aah, nice try, Kai._

"And when did that start, Kai?" I grinned. never mind, got any idea where everyone else is?"

"Gone to the airport, to pick up Max," he smiled as if he was expecting something.

"Oh. How come no one told me that he was coming?"

"No one wanted to bother you. You wanted to go meet your _friend_? We didn't know."

_I wanted to pick up Max too and the first one to actually see him. What happened to Kai? When did he become SO interested in me and my feelings. Anyways, it is none of his business...Me and Max are best friends. Plus we haven't seen each other for the last three years, GOSH it has been pretty long! If I want to be there I need to leave now! _

"So when is he arriving?" I asked. _Dude just spill it out, I have got no time._

" 9:00."

"And what time is it right now?" I asked again. _Hmm... it usually takes 15 minutes but since it is early and no one is going to be out this early, it will take 10 minutes._

"8:45."

"Catch you later!"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere you need to know," I responded, suspiciously._ God what is wrong with Kai, never ever seen him like this. Hope he turns to his normal self..._


	2. To the Max

**To the Max**

I started running toward the road. Few minutes later, a cab showed up. I was on my way to the airport. As I expected, there were very few people on the road. _Hope we reach their in time. It is going to take several minutes for the passengers to get out so I still have plenty of time._

"Miss, we have arrived," the driver said.

"Thanks, here is your money," I said. In a rush, I gave the driver a bill of 50. I was rushing to the entrance when I crashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," I said. I glanced at the person. It was Ray.

"Hey Ray! Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Sorry, we had to ditch you, we came to pick up Maxie. They are all inside, waiting for him. I was just going in their myself," Ray responded.

"I am coming with you! I wanted to pick up Max too but you guys didn't tell me. Then Kai told me that all of you guys were here so I thought why couldn't I come! And here I am" I exclaimed.

...

"There they are!" I pointed at the gang. _But where is Max? Guess he is still not out..._

"Let's go!"

"Hey Tina, what are you doing here?" Tyson said.

"Oh, I wanted to pick up Max too. Anyways, I haven't seen him for three years so I thought it would great if I came," I replied.

"Well he hasn't arrived yet," Kenny spoke. We all stood silent for awhile, looking at the passengers coming out.

"There's Max! Max! Max! Hey over here!" everyone (Ray, Tyson, Kenny)yelled except me.

"Hey guys!" Max grinned. _Look who's here! He is all changed. He was wearing his yellow t-shirt, a long, black vest-cardigan and blue jeans. Still didn't lose his innocent, cute looks._

"How's it going, dude?" Tyson asked.

"Great!"

"Good to see you buddy!" Ray said.

"Who is she? I knew you guys would be here but no one told me there would be a cute girl waiting for me at the airport!" he smirked. _Has he lost it or something? Well Max, thanks for the compliment... but have you seriously forgotten it's me. If he knows it's me, he will faint right here._

"Huh? dude it's––

"Let him guess," I cut Tyson off. I gave Max a faint smile. _Now let see, how well you remember me. _I jumped high into the air and over Max. I was facing his back. I gently tapped his shoulder. "I am here," I whispered.

"You have _got_ to teach me that," Max grinned.

"Anytime... so?"

"You must be Iris, Tyson's strong girlfriend." I shook my head lightly._ I am not impressed, Max. You have got to do better than that._

"Allie? Tyson's pretty girlfriend..." I shook my head again. _This going to take a long while! _

"Caitlyn?"

"Delia?"

"Lizabeth?"

"Loretta?" While he tried guessing, I looked around waiting for him to finally say my name. _Who are these girls? Girls, Max likes? Nahhhh...Guess all these girls are after Tyson._

"Gee Tyson, I had no idea all these girls were dating you at the same time. I should talk to them sometimes...they are probably all happy sharing you together."_ Tyson, surely needs a lesson but right now I think it is Max I should teach. _Tyson opened his mouth to speak but I glared at him to shut up. Every one of them knew there was no escape, they just stared at me and Max, waiting for this to end. I averted my eyes back to Max who looked confused.

"So you're not Tyson's girlfriend?" he asked. Now, he was smiling at me. _Why was he smiling? Dude there was nothing to be happy about..._

"Gosh NO! I thought my silence was enough to tell you that. And ugghhh...I would die but never date Tyson." I looked quickly at Tyson, who was just about to lose it.

"No offence, Ty. I have lost it, you still have no idea who I am YOU egghead." _I was completely losing it. God, this kid can't guess who I am!_ Everyone looked at us with wide eyes. I began to walk away, heading right for the exit when I heard my name. I still didn't care and I kept walking. But then I began to hear a rush of footsteps heading toward me. _What now, man?_ I turned around to see who it was. It was that stupid EGGHEAD, who was running toward me.

**Stayed up all night writing this chapter... People please review :( Just a little message will be good...**


	3. Sorry My Foot

**Sorry My Foot !**

"Hey! Wait up!" _Gosh! Like leave me alone... you got the time to guess... now it's my time! _

He was a fast runner... he caught up to me in no time. I stood their ignoring him, like he didn't even exist. The whole gang was now rushing toward us and almost everyone, around us was beginning to notice the bladebreakers. Now, Max was staring at me yet still panting from all the exhaustion.

"Yeesh, you are pretty fast! I am so sorry for not noticing it was you. After all these years, that I expected to see you, you kept disappearing there and here. So I had no hopes up that I was gonna catch you with the gang," he relaxed. _He actually looks very sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have given him a hard time after his visit to America and all. He looks pretty exhausted. But playing a little more won't hurt. _

"Gee Max, I had no idea!" I excluded in a sarcastic way. He smiled faintly but I could tell he was yet confused._ Maybe I should forget this... I didn't want us to meet this way._ I struck my hand out toward him. "Apology accepted," I said trying to show no strong intention. He was pushing his hand from his side to shake with mine. Suddenly, he hesitated and instead he stepped forward._ I am confused... doesn't he want to shake hands. He is no more a nine year old, scared about girls having cooties._ He started to come closer toward andthen the strangest thing happened. He opened his arms for me ––a hug. _Not so fast!_ I stepped to the side and began to run, but he followed me. _He knows me well. _He was now walking fast... pretty fast. Everyone was shocked, except Tyson who looked ready to crack up anytime.

"Get her, Maxie!" Tyson exclaimed. _Seriously? _He was speeding up, running after me. _It will not be this easy... _He was now an inch behind me.I stepped to the side. _It's now or never!_ He was closer. _Now! _Then I did something no one had expected. I struck out my foot. _Sorry! But seriously, you asked for it._

Just before he was about to fall, I grasped his hand, only half a foot down below was the ground.

...

His eyes looking into mine–– an ocean storm moving rapidly and me a log lost in it's phenomenon–– I had to say, it was an awkward moment. I mean, isn't it supposed to be the other way around––him holding my hand in his hand, me almost close of falling to the ground.

I sighed. "You have grown very weak, Max. Didn't expect this from you..." He blushed. "Lesson number one, never underestimate your opponent." He just stared at me.

Tyson was closing in.

"Let him go, Martina!" _As you say, my master._ I let go of his hand and he landed heavily to the ground. Now, Ray and Kenny were coming forward.

"Owwww!"

"Max, are you alright?" Ray asked. Kenny was giving him his hand and pulling him up.

"Gosh, Martina! Give Max a break, would you?" Tyson began. I ignored him. _What does he know about? And anyways Max asked for it._ I crossed my arms to my chest and began walking to the exit.

"Don't blame her. It's my fault."

I could hear their voices behind me while we walked to Tyson's home. We were supposed to go with Mr. Dickenson but he never showed. We could have caught a cab yet Max suggested we walk there.

"You look so tired, Max. We should catch a cab to Tyson's house," Ray sighed.

"It's alright, this is some good exercise," Max answered.

"Let me hold your luggage for you," Kenny began.

"No, it's alright! We are almost there anyways," he replied. After that everyone remained silent. _I guess_ _they are all tired. _

"So Max, made any girlfriends yet?" Tyson blurted out. _Finally he speaks, and he speaks about girls. _I chuckled. Max remained silent. _Ooooo... Maxie has a girlfriend._

"Nope!" he exclaimed.

"What did I hear? Proud to be single?" Tyson laughed. _Look at yourself, Tyson. You are dating seven girls at the same time. It will be so fun, breaking the truth to your girlfriends. _I grinned. "At least, he is not a two-timer like you! Oh! I forgot, a seven timer!" I chuckled. Without looking behind, I could tell that Tyson was mad. Everyone else laughed, hysterically.

**Please Review... I am begging you :(**


	4. Dojo Dilemma

**Thanks for reviewing Darkened-Storm and AquilaTempestas, I really appreciate it :) **

**Dojo Dilemma**

"See you guys later!" I began. "I am going to head home, dad must be waiting for me." They all seemed exhausted, especially Tyson, who appeared almost ready to die. I began walking along the sidewalk.

"Your dad has left already, he called grandpa in the morning to let you stay here for the night," Tyson interrupted. I turned around. _Oh, well! Guess I will have the maids to look after me. _I sighed.

"I am going home anyways," I spoke. "The maids will surely be there." "He said no one will be at the mansion."

"Then it is to Ann's house!" I exclaimed. _Please let me go! Don't want to be stuck with them, especially Max. _

"Just stay would ya? Gramps will kill me, if he finds out you left. Literally kill me."

"Hmmm... it will be so lonely if Tyson died," I said sarcastically. As much as fun, it would be, watching you die, I am not staying with you guys!" I grinned.

"We could really use some practice, and also enhance our beyblades," Kenny began. _Practice? Again? This is too boring, even for guys... God, please do something, I'll do anything, stop playing pranks on people. Just please do something! _I looked at Ray, to convince them to let me go but he looked nothing more but exhausted.

"Fine," I huffed.

"This is it?" I bellowed. "I thought we were going to practice." I was all alone in the dojo. Everyone had disappeared. "Anyone here?" _Guess they're was no one to stop me from leaving... Escape! _

"Looks like it is just us." I almost jumped in the air. _Who was that?_ I turned my head frantically in all directions when I, finally, saw Max.

"Ya... I guess it is just you and me," I said. _There is nothing to do! Lucky Kai. I should have escaped when I had a chance... _I walked toward the door, and shook the handle of the door but it didn't even budge. _WHAT THE HELL? They ditched us and shut us in a room TOGETHER._

"The door, it is looked. They totally ditched us!" I was mad. _It must have been a plan._ _Now I was losing it. _"Damn it."

"How will we get out then?" Max asked.

"Only in the morning that is," I sighed. I fell into a sitting position and sat there waiting in silence.

"Let's beyblade? They're is nothing else to do," Max spoke, breaking the silence.

"Umm...sure," I spoke. I reached my belt, to grab my beyblade when I realized I didn't bring it with me. "I don't have it with me..." I sighed. _Now what were we going to do?_

"That's fine, we can take turns with my beyblade."

"No, it's fine. I can't do that –– I can't just use your beyblade," I spoke.

Just then, the door leading to the garden dropped to the ground. I was shocked and so was Max. _It is them._ I smiled to myself. _It is definitely them. Just what we need. _Max pulled out his beyblade and ready to launch it.

"Wait."

"Just us!" Ann's voice sang down. _Thank god!_

"We taught you would be here," a familiar voice spoke. I could now see in the distance, it was Ann, Cameron, Diana, Rayner, Julio and Sophie.

"Thank god that you guys came, I thought I would have to spend the night bored," I spoke, relieved.

"Not when you have _that_ cute guy around," Sophie cried out. _Really Sophie? Guys is all she can talk about. Oh well, I could definitely use some company._ I shifted my gaze to Max. "It is just my friends, nothing to be worried about."

"Where is everyone? I thought we were crashing a party," Cameron looked disappointed.

Julio smirked, "What happened? Oh well, I thought a little party could use some drinks."

I nodded, "It surely can." Julio threw the bottle high into the air and landed heavily into my arms.

"Tina, can we talk to you for a sec?" the girls spoke together. From the look of it, it seemed the GIRL talk. _It is sometimes hard to believe, how long I have put up with them._

I stared at the guys, who stood in silence. "Umm...sure." I waited in silence but everyone stood in complete silence and totally glued to the floor. I sighed. _I have to do everything._ "So this is Max. And Max these are my friends: Cameron, Rayner, Julio, Sophie, Diana and my best friend Ann." They all smiled and waved at Max. "So you guys better make Max feel welcomed."

"As you say your Majesty," Rayner spoke. Everyone laughed except me. _This is going better than I expected. _

"Ha, ha. Very funny," I said sarcastically. "And you girls are you going to get talking or what?" They all raced quickly, toward me.

"Lucky, lucky you," Sophie punched me in the arm.

"What?" I whispered. _One thing I have learned is keeping the girl talk between girls. One word out then whole thing will come out._ "You don't actually me-e-an me and Max, right?" I broke out in laughter.

"Sister, you know what I mean," she switched to her Texas accent.

"We are just good friends. Okay? Just because a girl is seen with a guy doesn't make them a 'thing'," I blurted out. _Two, I have learned is always speak in code words. I can't believe Sophie. I know she is a witch and all but seriously I haven't seen this side of her. Ever. _

"Just leave her alone, Sophie. It is her matter, I don't see the need for you to talk," Ann spoke in my defence.

"We have known her for long and we know she is not the "RUN after type," Diana spoke.

"I know right... she is a total tomboy––

"Girls it's enough, we all get the point here," I cut them off. _God. I hope those were complements. _

"Ya I guess that is it," Sophie rolled her eyes. _This is just great. Now, she will never let this topic go._

"I will catch you guys later." I waved a peace sign and ran to the guys. _At least guys don't make a big scene._ "SO, what you guys doing?" I asked, curiously.

"Nothing much. Just getting to know Maxie," Julio winked. _I don't know why but I wasn't liking my friends getting to know Max._

"So as we were saying... you are on the AllSTARZ, right?" Rayner asked.

"Kinda," Max smiled.

"So what is with you and Martina?" Cameron spoke out. _So much for escape._

"Uh... we are just friends," I blurted out.

"Friends?" Cameron looked surprised. _Why was everyone on to us?_

"Ya, ya, ya. We are just friends," I reacted. _These people were suspicious. Then again, we are just friends right? _I looked at Max, who looked expression less. _Did I say something wrong._ "Right?" I asked sheepishly. _Why was I feeling so...so afraid? scared?_

"Uhun," Max spoke. He didn't look very sure.

"So how about a little spin the bottle?" Julio exclaimed. I looked around the guys but they seemed speechless, even Max. "Yeah," I mumbled. _Why is this so hard. _My heart was pumping faster and faster. I wished the blade breakers were here. More, I wished that Kai would walk in.

And then he did.

**So I thought to write a little more... well I am gonna discontinue for a while I am out of ideas and have exams coming so need to study hard... hope you guys liked it and please review..**

**~ LollipopXgal~ **


End file.
